Une journée bien banale
by Brunoalto
Summary: Une journée comme les autres pour Ichigo et Grimmjow. Bonne lecture (basé sur "Ma première" que j'ai supprimé pour la remplacé).


Un petit OS par pur plaisir et aussi pour un essai, juste pour que vous puissiez me donner vos avis sur ma première histoire

**Warning:** Lemon

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais du génial Tite Kubo.

* * *

Une petite matinée tranquille pour Ichigo qui est debout depuis déjà 2 heures, un insomniaque habitué de ses crises qui arrivait quand même de plus en plus souvent. Il était en caleçon dans son appartement, à cuisiner un petit déjeuner à son copain. Ichigo est homosexuel depuis seulement deux années et les garçons ne se sont pas arrêtés de lui tourner autour, mais une seule personne n'a attiré son attention, sa chevelure bleue turquoise, ses yeux de la même couleur. Grimmjow. Il s'étaient croisés dans un bar gay, ils se lançaient des défis alcoolisés et le lendemain matin ils se sont retrouvés de son lit. Ils étaient ensemble déjà depuis 6 mois et ils le vivaient bien.

-Déjà levé ma fraise?

-Je n'arrivais pas a dormir pardon...

Grimmjow s'assit sur la chaise haute après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres d'Ichigo, l'orangé le lui rendit et lui apporta son plat, oeuf à la coque et bacon. Le roux se dirigea en direction du canapé et alluma la TV.

-Grimmjow! Ta série dépêche!

L'interessé s'avança en direction et se coucha, tête sur l'entre jambe de son copain.

-J'ai envi...

-Moi aussi, t'vas chercher c'qu'il faut?

Le roux coura dans leur chambre pour prendre lubrifiant et préservatif.

-Qui...?

-MOI! dit Grimmjow en sautant sur "l'équipement". J'aime être derrière ma p'tite fraise.

-Mais-heeu..

Le roux se mit a genoux sur le canapé et mit ses fesses en l'air, permettant à son copain d'avoir une belle vue. le bleuté mit du lubrifiant sur le trou à dilater et y enfonça un doigt, puis deux et enfin trois.

-Toujours aussi serré... dit-il en rentrant son pénis dans l'ouverture d'Ichigo.

-Pas ma faute... Haan...

Le bleu sourit aux gémissement de l'orangé et continua de pousser pour atteindre la prostate, les va-et-viens sont devenus de plus en plus rapides et forts. Ichigo commençait à transpirer de plus en plus et ses gémissements se sont fait de plus en plus fort. Il s'accrochait fermement à l'accoudoir du canapé, arrachant limite le cuir.

-Haan... Oui... Han... Plus fort...

Grimmjow ne se fit pas prier, il accelera le rythme et poussa plus profond.

Ichigo vit de petites taches blanches aux coins des yeux, le plaisir était intense et sans limite, jamais il ne pourra se passer du corps et du sexe avec Grimmjow, il aime ça.

Sur ces derniers gémissements Grimmjow s'effondra sur Ichigo essouflé, le corps luisant

Grimmjow se redressa et parti en direction de la salle de bain, il fait couler l'eau froide et porte Ichigo dans ses bras pour pouvoir profiter d'un bain avec lui. Il l'aimait à en mourir et personne ne pourra le séparer de lui, il serait capable de tuer pour ça.

-Tu sais qu'elle heure il est au fait? Demanda Ichigo. Je te signal qu'Aizen a appelé et voulait te parler pour une histoire de contrat.

-Oui mais c'est à midi ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il en lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille.

-Et ben il est onze heure et demi.

-Merde... Juria-t-il en sortant du bain pour se sécher et vêtir d'un costume noir pour son rendez-vous. A ce soir et fait attention.

Il sortit en claquant la porte, laissant Ichigo perplexe, seul dans son bain. Il sortit doucement, se sécha et s'habilla. Il profita de son après midi pour aller faire des courses et rencontrer des amis.

-Bon et alors avec Grimmjow? Le questionna Renji.

-Ouai, ça se passe comment? Renchérit Rukia.

-Mais ça ne vous regarde pas, laissez le tranquile enfin...

La personne qui venait de le sauver était Shuuhei Hisagi, il était sorti avec lui trois mois et avaient quand même décidé de garder contact, il était brun et plutôt mignon. Il avait tatoué sur son bras le chiffre du plaisir, "69". Il travaillait aujourd'hui en tant que barman dans un bar gay. Renji Abarai était son meilleur ami, il avait les cheveux rouge, il travaillait en tant que journaliste et Rukia Kuchiki,sa meilleure amie, était écrivaine et passait la partie de son temps à lire ou à écrire. Elle était plutôt de petite taille avec des cheveux bruns.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas... A part le fait que tout se passe bien et qu'il est terrible au lit, je n'est rien à vous dire...

Il passa le reste de l'après midi avec eux et dut les quitter pour préparer le dîner, Grimmjow n'était très certainement pas rentré et il ne devait pas tarder. Il travaillait en tant que danseur pour un certain Aizen, gérant d'une boîte de streap-tease.

Il rentra dans l'appartement et se dirigea derrière les fourneaux. Prépara un ramen, le plat préféré du bleuté. Quant il rentra, exténué, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête: manger, se laver et dormir. Ichigo le débarrassa de son manteau et le fit asseoir a table. Il mangèrent de bon coeur et sortirent tout les deux de table.

-Tu vas te coucher directement ou tu vas regarder la télé? Questionna le roux aux bleuté.

-Non... dodo.

Il se dirigea en direction du lit, suivi de près par Ichigo et se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre, torse contre torse.

* * *

Alors? Je sais ce n'est pas du grand art mais bon ^^ c'est juste une très courte OS que j'ai rallongé et un peu amélioré :)


End file.
